


Killing Eve Fanfiction (Resonance)

by Aerionel



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerionel/pseuds/Aerionel
Summary: After their London Bridge conversation, Eve and Villanelle found themselves back again. Will this be the last? Or is it time to kill Eve? Or Villanelle?
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 35





	Killing Eve Fanfiction (Resonance)

**Author's Note:**

> From Season 3

BEIJING

A naked man was lying face down at a wooden bed in a darkened room. His torso and legs are hidden beneath the white soft luxurious towel. The room is only illuminated by hazy yellow lamps decorated on the red ornate walls that illustrate China's glittering dragon ensembles. The wooden bed stood at the center of the room while on the left side is a traditional circular wooden bathtub filled with hot water and flower essences of jasmine and roses, adding a relaxing aroma to the room. By request, the guests can soak themselves on the bathtub with the help of attendants scrubbing their naked bodies before the actual service is given. For entertainment, a 50-inch television is placed hanging on the wall opposite the head of the man lying down on the wooden bed.

A movie is currently playing. An old Chinese film of Jet Li about a swordsman who got caught by the politics of old martial art schools and their quest for a forbidden scroll that can grant invincibility to the one who learned the secret within.

"Hún dàn (混蛋)." The man said referring to the part of the movie where they laughed at the male antagonist who slowly became a woman after finding the scroll and fell in love with the male protagonist. A twist of fate. The movie was ahead of its time when it comes to expressing love and the Chinese film industry did not like it. It tanked. And at the following franchise, they hired less established actors and the movie became less popular, killing the whole trilogy of the film.

It was a masterpiece for him. The political standpoint and the character's virtues can be relatable today. The expression of love at this modern-day is all about the connection and understanding of two individuals with desire and passion. No gender. As a man who has lived most of his life outside of the mainland, he is more open when it comes to matters of desire. How many times has he covered up government representatives from their profanity? Indiscretion? Illicit affairs? And only a few years back, the death of a Chinese computer expert caught in BDSM house in Berlin in the hands of an assassin.

It's all about desire.

The creeky sound of the opening door, made the man squirmed in excitement as he fit his thick cheeks in place at the bed's hole.

"How are you, Mr. Jin?" The woman's delicate voice made him feel amused. From the sound of the woman's accent, he knows she wasn't native but it was not a case on businesses like this. Most owners would hire diverse employees to cater to tourists and locals, demonstrating their company as a top tier when it comes to guests' satisfaction. The range of women goes from Russian blonde girls to Filipinas with their mocha-colored skin, Nigerians and their almost ebony look, and local Chinese women that can speak Cantonese. The detail is fascinating and it is not even a whorehouse but a local Spa and Wellness center at the Second Circle Road in Chaoyang District.

"Good." The man replied with a mischievous grin on his face. "Can you do it hard? I like it rough if you know what I mean." He added and laughed.

The woman simply giggled politely at the man's sexual quips. She stretches her arms forward locking her hands together and bending the fingers till she hears the faint cracking sound of her bones. The massage started slowly and steadily at the man's shoulders going to his blades, tracing the bones on his back and into his hips where the tail bone goes.

The sensation felt euphoric for the man. Every move of the woman's hand releases the pain of stress that his body has accumulated from the past week. Being a diplomat attache is troublesome for the mind and his body suffers from it, that's why he tries to relax once a month in his favorite spa. Pampering himself to be soothed by beautiful women.

After a few strokes, heated stones were placed on top of the man's back as part of the new massage treatment. It was unusual but Jin did not say no to a change of technique. The woman uses a small cloth on her hand to get the hot stones from a heating pad and place them directly to the man's back. The warm prickly heat of the stones on his skin was unbearable at first but oddly pleasing when he got used to it. When the woman got hold of the last warm stone she lifted it up high and then forcefully smashed it on the man's back, breaking his backbone and damaging the spinal cord. In an instant, it paralyzed the victim which the woman planned perfectly. She doesn't want an instant kill. It's too easy. Too boring.

Jin screamed out loud from the excruciating pain and tried to move his hands and feet but failed. The fear made him beg for his life. Bargaining everything he can offer to the woman who stood silent to his woes. He cannot move his body. He cannot run for help. He cannot defend himself. The horror of the looming death intensifies his scream as the last resort of his instinct to cling on to his dear life.

"You like it rough, right?" The woman said with a German accent.

Pulling a ten blade out of her pocket. She squatted down to see the man's face in his ugliness and hold his tongue tightly. The shrieking stops but the pain doesn't. When the woman started slicing the tongue out of his mouth, Jin's eyes widened with the notion of monstrosity against him. His blood quickly splattered down the floor and stained the hands of the woman whose evil deed did not end until she got the part of him. The intense agony was too much too bear and so he closes his eyes and submitted to death.

The woman stood up and placed her souvenir on a transparent tight bag and sealed it. She went to the bathtub and cleaned her hands before putting the tongue inside of her dress. Prior to leaving the mess from her recent kill, she left a postcard with a message on the back. It was a symbol of her kill, one that every MI6 investigator has known before and will know again. She is back in business.

The woman went out of the room to get to the employee's locker to change and left the uniform at the employee's clothes bin to be washed. She was not afraid to walk around the establishment as she has cut the lines of all the security cameras on the building before making her kill. The woman is a perfect killer. Clean. Precise. Horrifying.

Unlike Villanelle, she's not there to show off but do her job well and add a little spectacle for the investigators to see like the memento she has now taken from the babbler. Walking out in the streets, she breathes with a great sense of confidence as she let the wind blow her long black silky hair and strut in the streets like any common woman with nothing to fear.

EVE

Eve went on the Bitter Pill's office after her conversation with Villanelle on the bridge. A very intimate exchange in which they both decided to turn around and walk away from each other. An unexpected choice to what Eve believes Villanelle would do. The woman is voracious and will get anything her hands can clutch on and the way she presented herself willingly to the woman, Villanelle could have asked her to run away together and Eve will not have any second thoughts. No matter how dangerous her life might be, she knows she will endure it for her. For love. For Villanelle. At that time, at that moment, she was willing to risk it all.

Nevertheless, she is here now at Kenny's former workplace and far away from Villanelle. Removed from the possibility of living a fairy tale life with an assassin. No matter how much she longs to be with the woman, the choice to save each other from danger was the best conclusion they have. They need to stop. They need to walk away.

Cold turkey!

Stepping towards the three people gathering at Jamie's small office made her sigh on how her investigation concluded but the looks in their eyes made her feel confused. The shocking stare like they saw a ghost wandering at the corridors of the old building is undeniably transparent in their face.

"What?" Eve inquired as she enters the small room where the three people gathered.

"The assassin came here looking for you. We thought she killed you." Bear said stammering at his words recalling Villanelle's specific description of her murders.

"She got plenty more people to kill before me." Eve simply replied.

"We have a video of Kenny before he died. Do you want to see it?" Bear asked.

"No. Carolyn killed a member of the twelve tonight. She killed the only person that could lead us to find the twelve instead of Konstantin." Eve explained, looking fiercely annoyed by the outcome of their investigation.

"Carolyn killed someone?" Jamie asked nervously.

"It doesn't matter. We know how Kenny died now and that's it. I'm done. I'm leaving and I came here to tell you all that." Eve declared and turned unsatisfied by the outcome of her day.

"Where are you going, Eve?" Jamie asked before the woman reached the door.

"Anywhere but here. There is nothing else to do. I need to move forward and that is what I'm doing."

"Okay. Though I really wanted you to join us in Bitter Pill. You're deduction and methods is remarkable. You have potential here."

"Thank you for the offer. Take care."

Eve went out of the Bitter Pill office and stopped on her tracks as she approached the place where she saw Kenny fall from his death. She looked up and thought for herself if falling down was an easier choice. The sadness and hate she had for losing the boy she treated like a little brother has now ceased to exist. Eve gave out a deep sigh and started to step away from the place. Far away where she wouldn't feel the lonesome coldness of the night.

CAROLYN

Carolyn breathes the cold air deeply as she waited outside Paul's house for the investigators to finish their task. She wanted to be certain that nothing else would be implied to the death of an MI6 head officer in his house.

Loud vibrating noise on her pocket disturbs Carolyn's attention. She looked at her phone and saw death once more but this time it comes with a postcard addressed to a very unusual person.

An investigator approached Carolyn and asked, "Do you know any relatives of Paul we can contact?"

"What do you do when a demon sent a letter to another?"

"Relay the message? No matter what you do the demon will soon find out about the letter."

"Hmmm, that's very constructive. Thank you for your insight."

"About calling the relatives of the deceased?"

"Not my problem."

The investigator nodded and left as Carolyn stood in the middle of the crowd of men feeling wasteful on how troublesome one dead body can get.

VILLANELLE

Villanelle went back to her hotel in London after leaving Eve on the bridge. The lobby of the hotel was full of men cackling around while waiting for the receptionist to give them their keys. She glared at them, the thought of exterminating wasteful breaths tarnishing the elegance of the lodge crossed her mind but the deep weariness she has endured that night tells her to rest and let the night go by. Villanelle went straight to the elevator and before it closes a man shouted at her to wait. Smirking, she pushed the close button and head on to her floor.

Villanelle changed her clothes into more casual wear as soon as she reaches her room. Jeans and a black shirt underneath her black coat. She took the passport and money from her last job in Scotland below the mattress and slid it at the back of her pants under her shirt. The twelve will try to get her soon enough if they found out she killed Rhian. She needs to prepare for the worst. Hide momentarily until the Twelve gets tired looking for her and until she finds a way to kill Helene.

A knock on the door disturbed her thoughts of her plans. She looked around the room to find something she could use to kill the annoying person behind the door. Grabbing the metal fork and spoon on the table provided by the hotel for guests, Villanelle prepared herself to attack the intruder as she opened the door.

"Yes?" Villanelle asked at the man whom she saw going to the elevator earlier.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but are you Ms. Villanelle?" The man politely asked her name.

"No." She replied, Villanelle never gives her name when checking in on hotels as a precaution to amateur assassins.

When the young man pulls a knife from his back, Villanelle knew what to do. She avoided the direct stab by turning sideways, leaning her back onto the door. She retaliated by puncturing the man's arm with a fork, dropping the sharp weapon from his hand, then she jabs a spoon on his mouth stopping the man from making any noise and choking him. Villanelle picked up the knife and stab the man's throat killing him instantly.

Villanelle strode out of the room with the knife still at her hand when she was blocked by another man with a gun aimed at her. She walks towards the right side of the man when he shot at her, but the space Villanelle provided herself gave her enough time to turn left and avoid the bullet. Then she threw the knife at the gunner, hitting the man's face and dropping the gun on the floor. Villanelle picked up the gun and shoots the man directly at his chest then went straight to the direction of the elevator.

When the elevator opened, two women riding it pulled out their guns and attempted to shot Villanelle who fired at them immediately, one bullet in each head. She snatched the guns from the two women and decided to use the stairs where she saw men climbing up with guns on their hands. Villanelle shot them one by one as she goes down without a slight intrigue on who is after her.

Out of bullets, she threw the guns away and went back into the hallway of the hotel. She tried riding the elevator once more and was glad that only an elderly couple was there with her. She reached the lobby safely and went out of the Hotel thinking of where she could have a good sleep tonight without interruption.

KONSTANTIN

Konstantin is standing in the long line at the airport in London. After the confrontation with Carolyn at Paul's house, he knew there is nothing else to do but leave. Villanelle not wanting to come with them and not saving him hurts deeply. He knows he deserves it. After all, she was right, he never did treat her like a family because he was afraid to be close to her. Scared that one day he has to be the one who will put a bullet on her head like the way Villanelle put a bullet on his heart.

I need to survive for my family.

The death of Paul, a known member of the twelve now felt scarier. They will surely come after him and his daughter. Carolyn will no longer help him after his participation in Kenny's death and Villanelle will no longer protect him. He felt desolated but he has it coming. He betrayed everyone around him. There is no other way to survive but run.

A ring on the phone made Konstantin jump in surprise. Her wife's number is registered on the line.

"Hello, why did you call? How is Irina?"

"I visited Irina today and she was not there at the facility."

"What? How?"

"They don't know. No one saw Irina get out. Someone took her."

"Don't worry, I'm going to take care of it. I'm going to find Irina."

"You better do."

The line was cut off before Konstantin can ask anything more about her daughter.

The twelve got Irina.

Konstantin has no doubt that the twelve took her daughter. The organization must have found out about the money he took from the account and is now holding up Irina to use against him. Konstantin thought he can escape. He thought he still has time. The distress broke his spirit. He can feel the ache literally inside his heart. He clutches his hand on his chest and felt like losing his breath.

Konstantin fell on the ground as he tried to dial his phone to call someone. The woman told her to call only when he needs to and he needs her help now more than ever. The ringing of the phone on the other line was answered quickly and he hears the woman's voice.

"Hello?" A woman answered.

"Find Irina, please," Konstantin whispered as he left the woman his last words before losing consciousness on the floor.

EVE

Eve opens up the door of her apartment and took off her shoes at the door. She looked around and saw the mess she left before staying with Jamie. Then, a sound of flowing water from the bathroom took Eve's attention. She turned the knobs and was disappointed to know it was locked. Trying to find something she could use to fend off the intruder, Eve saw the bottle of wine she left beside her bed and held it up through the neck and waited outside the door.

Minutes passed by, Eve changed her clothes and poured the old wine into her glass. Took a cup of noodles at the cupboard, poured hot water on it, and started eating. She opened the television and tried to find a movie to watch when the bathroom door opens and sprout out a blonde woman wrapped in a white towel. Dripping wet and smelling fresh, Eve felt flushed and awkward holding the neck of the bottle and ready to hit the intruder.

"Villanelle?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Hotels are full."

Eve put down the empty bottle of wine and sat back to the table. She snatched the cup of noodles and focused on eating. The sight of the almost naked body of the woman suddenly felt uncomfortable for her that she couldn't stare directly at Villanelle without blushing.

"I'm hungry. Do you have any food here?" Villanelle asked taking a sip from the glass of wine at the table and spitting it back to the glass as she tasted the crude flavor.

Eve went to the cupboard and reach for a cup of noodles and put it down in front of Villanelle who glared revoltingly at the food that she was offering. The woman pushed back the red paper colored cup.

"You should eat something healthy, Eve."

Eve felt infuriated by the comment and yet somehow the endearment that comes with it feels true. She reached for her phone and decided to order pizza so the woman can have something to chew on while she goes to the bathroom to take a bath.

When Eve came back, Villanelle is already dressed wearing her oversized grey shirt and blue cotton shorts, flipping thru the channels at the television with a piece of pizza in her hand and sitting on the floor. Eve took a piece of pizza at the box and quietly joined the woman on the floor. She didn't glance or took a peek at Villanelle. The sight of the young woman comfortably wearing her casual clothes gave Eve a very fascinating feeling that she cannot get a grasp on. Her heart is racing too much to be able to say a word or comprehend the sudden nervousness. This is Villanelle's effect on her. Heart racing. Palms sweating. Her judgment becomes cloudy and she couldn't think of anything other than the beautiful young woman beside her.

Finally, Villanelle stopped changing channels and chose an old foreign film. Love me if you dare. A french movie about two people who hid their feelings for another through a series of dares that became more extreme as they grow up. As they get caught up by the consequences of their actions, the two protagonists gave each time to abide by the norm and live. Ten years. As soon as they found each other again, their feelings became more apparent and so they decided to do their absolute ambition.

"The movie is bad," Villanelle said pursing her lips as they watched the ending credits of the movie. She turned the television off and stood from the floor to lay down on the bed facing the wall.

The movie was very good.

Eve understands the contradiction of Villanelle's action. The film hit a certain truth about them. Two souls connected to each other, searching to find meaning to their actions while the world forces them apart. It's a cliche but its the fact. And now they are at the point of the movie where they give each time to lead separate lives.

For how long can they both survive being apart?

Eve stood up from the floor and looked at the woman laying stationary at the bed.

"Are we sleeping together?"

"Do you want to sleep on the floor?"

"No."

Eve laid herself beside Villanelle facing the opposite side and closed her eyes. She opened them again when she remembered getting a glimpse of the woman's left arm.

"How did you get your wound?"

"I killed a man while fixing his hair. He got hold of one of the scissors and stabbed me in the arm."

"Be careful next time."

Eve closes her eyes and tried to sleep

"Eve, are you leaving?"

"Yes."

"Be careful out there."

"You too."

Eve kept her eyes close and let the silence of the night ease the tension that's been gripping her knowing Villanelle is only a few inches away. In the darkness of the room, she felt the other side of the bed move with a hand sliding through her hip and into her chest capturing her body with a warmness that held her tight before. The sound of the woman's breath on her ear is like a lullaby on her senses. Satisfying. Pleasant. Delightful.

Can they stay like this forever?

Eve's physical anticipation transcended more than what she predicted. Calming. Soothing. Comforting. The tenderness of the hold is reasonable for Eve to realize that what they have is more than enough for now. There is no rush to consume the relationship they recently acknowledged to have. They will have their time. A perfect time. When they both have the freedom they want which makes the night even better than any night she had ever had.

VILLANELLE

The sound of a vibrating phone on the side table woke Villanelle up early in the morning. She stared at the woman comfortably tucked in her arms like a baby. Peacefully resting.

She's so cute.

She gave Eve a quick kiss on the forehead before standing up to reach for her phone. A surprising message came up when she unlocks the screen that made her grin with anticipation.

Carolyn:  
Meet me at the park.


End file.
